Wally's Pain
by LycoX
Summary: When Wally goes missing a few days after he had his Speed stolen from him, Jesse grows worried and searches for him.


**Wally's Pain**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I do own a figure of Blink from the Age of Apocalypse though. And unless otherwise stated, this is also part of my KidQuick/Ragmis 'Verse and takes place several days after the most recent Flash episode. But with Savitar taking Wally's Speed Powers from him since in this 'Verse, he's already got them after the events of 'Mentor Oliver Rides Again!' And warning: May wanna grab some tissue before reading this.**

* * *

Now at first, Jesse hadn't thought anything of it, that her boyfriend was just sleeping or focusing on some homework as a means to distract himself from the fact that Savitar had took his Speed from him and it was why he hadn't texted or called her back. But by 6:20 PM that day, she had grown damned worried about him and even tried looking for him at any place she knew he might be. Unfortunately, she'd end up being unable to find him much to her increasing worry and fear. Making her think that perhaps Alchemy and Savitar may have kidnapped him for their own twisted reasons. And so, with a push in her Speed, she sped over to STAR Labs to find out if anyone there knew where he might be. As she was getting scared for him and his possible fate. They may have been together for a short time now, but she cared so much for Wally and the thought of losing him scared her more then anything else in the world.

And once she got to the Main Cortex and saw Joe West himself, Jesse quickly got over to him. "Joe! Please tell me you know where Wally is!"

He looked at her with a startled look on his face and then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy and calm down, okay? Now what's goin' on exactly with that boy of mine?"

"I… I hadn't heard from him all day today and it started to worry me. Cause I thought he mighta been sleeping or doing homework to focus on that instead of what Savitar did to him. So I went to see him but I can't, I can't find him anywhere!" She exclaimed fearfully and with glistening eyes.

Making Joe look at her in surprise and worry himself. He had been none too happy when his boy lost his Speed. Something he'd been longing for and then to lose it in the way he did? It just broke the man's heart that it had happened to him. And God knows he didn't believe for a second that this Savitar guy was a God. As in his view, there was only one God and he's up in Heaven. But Joe knew that Savitar would be defeated in the end by his kids, just as they had done so with countless other threats in the past. No matter how long it took them to do so. "You said you checked everywhere right?" Asked the man soothingly as a thought occurred to him then and there.

"Yeah, I have. Do, do you know anywhere else I can check? Cause I'm starting to get really worried!"

"Hey, hey, hey, its gonna be okay. I promise. Have you tried the Harry Lampert Cemetery?"

Jesse gave him a look of confusion, wondering why on Earth he would even suggest that. "Umm… No? Should I have?"

Joe let out a breath. "He never told you did he?"

"Tell me what!?"

"That his mother died shortly after he came here about 7 months ago." Informed the man sadly.

And making the young Speedster's eyes widen in shock and surprise. "Oh, oh my God." Whispered the girl in sadness.

She had no idea about that and it made her wonder why her boyfriend had never said anything. As she too knew what it was like to lose a mother, especially at the age of 10 years old. And had she known, she would have done everything she could to be there for him. Wally had been without his mother for seven months now and on top of that, he's had his Speed stolen from him to make it even worse for him. And it broke her heart horribly. "Thanks Joe." She told him seriously and then hugged him before speeding off.

Leaving Joe behind where he was and feeling thankful that this girl was in his son's life. It took Jesse a matter of seconds to find the cemetery Joe had told her about and to finally find her boyfriend, who was on his knees in front of a grave and it made tears come down her face at seeing him in such a position. Walking up quietly so as not to disturb him, she could hear him talking to his mother's headstone. "Its… Its hard momma. It really is. Sometimes I don't even wanna get out of bed cause I know you won't be downstairs to greet me with a hug and a kiss. And now, and now that I've had my Speed stolen from me… Its even worse. If it wasn't for dad, Iris, Jesse, and everybody else… I don't know what I'd do. I'm sorry I haven't shown up sooner to visit you. I just, I just couldn't do it until now and I seriously wish you could meet Jesse… Cause I think you'd really love her, momma."

He idly tore out pieces of long grass to help ensure his mom's gravesite looked good while he spoke to her and his sad and soft words made Jesse cry even more. Sitting on her knees next to him, she reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing him to look at her with red eyes of his own. "Your dad told me, baby." She near whispered to his unspoken question and getting a nod for it.

"And I think I would have loved her too." Added Jesse seconds later.

Wally gave her a watery but grateful smile as she hugged him tightly and making him wrap his arms around her so he could hug her back just as tightly while they cried their hearts out. "When I didn't hear from you all day today, or couldn't even find you… I got, I got so scared, Wally. I got scared that Alchemy and Savitar took you."

"I'm… I'm sorry Jess, I really am. Was just layin' in my bed all day, thinkin' about everything until I found myself out here… I had my Speed and I loved every second of havin' it. And now I don't have it anymore cause of those two and I hate it."

"We'll get it back, I don't know how, but we'll get it back." She told him seriously and he hoped like Hell she was right.

"I miss my momma, baby." Suddenly cried the young man.

"I miss mine too. So, so much!" She told him as both began to cry harder while they held on to one another. Never wanting to let go of the other.

And after what felt like hours, their tears stopped as they continued to hold on to one another, feeling even more closer together then ever as they turned their heads as one and looked at Francine West's tombstone. "I love you, momma. And this? This is Jesse Wells, my seriously amazing girlfriend."

"Hi there, Mrs. West. I'm, I'm sorry we never got to meet and I really wish we could have. And I have to say… You raised a really great son. One I'm happy to have met and fall for." Said the girl with a light blush from her boyfriend's compliment.

Wally had a light blush of his own from her words. "I'm just as happy to have met and fallen for you too."

Smiling at him, she lightly kissed him before looking back to his mother. The two stayed like they were for a little while longer and even feeling a cool breeze on them. Making Jesse wonder if perhaps Mrs. West was reaching out to them in her own way and saying as much. Causing Wally to smile. "That, that would be great." He said softly and even if that wasn't the case at all, he whole heartedly embraced that cool breeze.

They stayed a little while longer before saying good bye and making promises to come back as soon as possible. The two kept their arms wrapped around one another as they left the cemetery, feeling emotionally drained but also a little stronger as a couple. Wally would even find himself falling even more for his Jesse Quick and would gain a strong amount of determination to get back his Speed thanks to her and her support of him.


End file.
